His Investments
by Lehua
Summary: A BV fanfic. Bulma wants to play with Yamcha's mind with Vegeta's help . . . .


**His Investments  
**  
**One Shot**

Vegeta shut down the gravity and started to make his way to the house. He sighed and his shoulders sagged a little; he still was not Super Saiyan. Damn it! How much does he have to push himself? Well, he knew he would not stop until he reached his goal. He had to beat that third-class idiot, Kakkarot. He was the legendary, not that baka. His honor was on the line as an Elite soldier if he did not become one. Vegeta growled angrily. He was so lost in thought he bumped right into Yamcha. He let out a snarl and looked up at the frightened earthling. "What the hell are you doing here?" he barked at Yamcha.

Yamcha backed away a few steps and stuttered, "I-I'm here to s-see Bulma."

"Idiot. Can't you use the front door?" he sneered.

"She wouldn't let me in," Yamcha said a little peeved. He really hated this man.

Vegeta smirked and crossed his arms, looking at Yamcha. "I suppose she doesn't want to let your sorry butt into the house." Taking a few steps forward he said maliciously, "So why don't you just run on home to the next whore that you have waiting for you."

Yamcha was taken aback at that remark. How did Vegeta know?

Vegeta smirked again, knowing what was going on in Yamcha's mind. "I can smell every single one of them on you, baka. And I'm sure that woman is not as dumb as you may think. She knows, she just hasn't caught you yet. If I were you I'd leave before you get your balls ripped off and sent to a place where they shouldn't be," Vegeta said carelessly. He walked passed the frightened weakling to the kitchen door.

"Vegeta, why don't you just mind your own damned business?" Yamcha said to Vegeta's back.

Vegeta was on Yamcha in a flash, lifting him off the ground. "That woman deserves better than what you can give her. And she is my business."

"Your business? Ha, she doesn't give a rat's ass about you. She could care less what happens to you," Yamcha laughed in Vegeta's face.

Vegeta grinned evilly at Yamcha. "I could say the same thing about you, baka. But you'll get yours," he said putting Yamcha down on the ground in one piece. "I won't waste my energy on you when the woman can do it all quite well herself." Vegeta dusted off his hands and walked to the kitchen door again. "Oh," he said, turning his head in Yamcha's direction, "she is my business. If anything happens to her and she can't fix me gravity machine, I'm coming after the bastard that did something to her. Keep that in mind during your little battle tonight." That said, he walked into the kitchen, leaving Yamcha gawking behind.

"What an idiot," Vegeta thought to himself as he raided the fridge. He heard footsteps enter the kitchen but he ignored them. He knew it was the woman and any minute now that idiot would walk in and they would get into a fight. Well, he definitely wanted to see the fireworks. The woman could defend herself quite well even though she had almost no ki. He did not understand the power that she held over that weakling, nor could he understand the power Kakkarot's wife had over him. Whatever; no woman would make him like that.

"Hey, Vegeta. Had a good training session?" he heard the woman say.

He turned to look at her. She looked at him innocently, her blue hair framing her small face. Her blue eyes started at him, fully expecting an answer. He turned away from her and continued looking in the fridge. "Fine," he said roughly.

She walked over to him and placed her hand on his shoulder. He stiffened. "That's nice," she said. Just as casually as she had placed her hand on his shoulder she took it off. She grabbed the mail on the table and started to rummage through it, tossing aside all the junk.

Vegeta finished his raid and closed the fridge, placing everything on the table. He silently put together his dinner, wondering why that idiot outside didn't come in. He knew he was still out there; he could feel his weak ki. Getting irritated that the man was still outside, let alone on the grounds, he said to her, "Your weakling boyfriend is outside, woman."

She turned to look at him startled. He looked back at her and saw an evil grin come across her features. Vegeta was getting intrigued at what this female was thinking. "Vegeta . . ." she said seductively. She came so close to him their bodies were touching. "Is he looking at us?" she whispered in his ear.

"Yes," Vegeta said, catching on to what she wanted to do.

He put down the knife he had in his hand and circled his arms around her waist. The woman seemed to melt into his embrace. She pressed her body against him and he grabbed her tighter, feeling the idiot begin to power up in anger. He felt the woman's hands start to roam his body, touching every part of him from the nape of his neck to the base of his tail. A deep rumbled started at the base of his throat as she probed the spot where his tail once was. He closed his eyes in ecstasy, forgetting why she was doing this. He felt her pull back a little and stare at him, her hands resting on his back.

"Are you purring, Vegeta?" she whispered at him coyly.

He looked at her, unable to mask his delight at the feel of her hands on his back. He buried his face into her neck, nipping at the skin softly. Her hands made their way to his hair and she moaned. He kissed her neck and then brought his lips to hers, covering them. He felt sparks as they touched and he opened his mouth, probing at hers with his tongue. She opened hers and he felt her push herself against him tighter, feeling heat start to rise from her. She wanted this. This was no longer a game to get back at that weakling. And Vegeta was surprised that he wanted this too. He grabbed her possessively, his hands touching every part of her, claiming her as his own.

He heard a scream and in a flash she was behind him and Yamcha was in his grasp, the weakling's throat caught in an iron grip. Yamcha looked at him madly, hands trying to pry Vegeta's fingers off him. "B-Bulma-" he managed to choke out.

"Go away," Vegeta said. He did not take his hand off his throat.

Yamcha looked at him defiantly. "She's mine, Monkey Boy," he snarled at Vegeta.

Vegeta looked at him, his trademark smirk on his lips. "I told you earlier that she was my business, baka. Now go away before I have to protect my investments." He dropped Yamcha.

Yamcha rubbed his throat and looked up at them. Bulma hid behind Vegeta, her hands on his shoulders. She caught his gaze and straightened, her look telling him that it was over between them. Yamcha got up sourly in defeat. He walked to the door and turned one last time to look at Bulma. She had not moved or changed. He left silently.

As soon as he was gone, Bulma jumped on Vegeta's back and kissed his ear. "We did it!" she said excitedly.

Vegeta grunted and pried her off his back. He picked up his knife and continued where he had left off. He didn't know what to do now. He wanted her badly, but he was confused. Did she really want him earlier, or was her body just responding to his? He tried to clear his thoughts but he couldn't because she was jumping all over the place. "Woman! I'm trying to make my dinner!" he barked angrily.

She stopped and looked at him for a long moment. "I'm sorry, Vegeta," she said in a downcast voice. She sat down and let him finish what he was doing.

He sat down and looked at her, sandwich paused before his mouth. "Is there something you want?" he asked annoyed.

"Thank you," she said quietly.

He looked at her confused. "For what?"

"For helping me get rid of Yamcha," she said, not looking at him.

He took a bite of his sandwich. "Anything to get that baka out of our hair," he said continuing to eat.

"Our?" she said looking up at him.

Vegeta almost choked on his sandwich: did he just say our? He looked at her gruffly and said, trying to cover it up, "How are you supposed to fix my damned gravity machine if you're yelling at that baka all the time?"

Bulma smiled at him coyly again and said, "Yeah, sure Veggie-chan, whatever you say." She got up and walked over to him. "Thank you," she said once again, placing a kiss on his cheek and then walking out of the room. Then she turned at the doorway and said, "I'll be waiting for you." She walked on, her hips shaking at him.

Vegeta swallowed hard and just stared after her. That woman did not know what she was playing with. He down the rest of his food and followed her up to her room. Her door was ajar, light spilling in from the hall. He opened it all the way but he found her no where. Confused, he entered the room and looked for her, scanning every corner of the room. The woman was playing with him. He growled and left the room, making his way to his own. To hell with her if he was going to play along. He entered his own room and shut the door.

No sooner was the door closed when he felt her. She pressed herself against him from behind, her arms slipping around his waist. He growled again. Turning, he picked her up and carried her to his bed. Crushing his lips to hers, he explored her body with his hands. She moaned at his touch, her hands playing with his hair again. She sighed as he kissed every part of her body. They were in for a long night.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He felt the woman stir in his arms and he opened his eyes to look at her. He noticed the bite mark on her neck and he smirked: she was definitely his now. In the morning she would probably yell at him for leaving his mark on her, but he would tell her how, in Saiyan law, when two people mate, they mate for life. A bite mark signifies that bond. It can never be taken away. She stirred again and he pulled her closely to him, flaring his ki to keep her warm. Now he knew the power these earth women had over their mates.


End file.
